


Mornings

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At least to me, F/M, Face-Sitting, I write a lot of smut for Kara it seems, Kissing, Morning Sex, Non-Yandere, Oral Sex, Smut, Something different from me, Sweet Kara, Sweet Luther, takes place after the game, underappreciated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: After escaping to Canada Luther and Kara enjoy a quiet morning to themselves.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 23
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Surely you didn’t think I’d forget about this pairing did you? Well, I didn’t so have some Luther/ Kara smut. Enjoy.

Kara loved mornings. Loved how quiet and peaceful they were. Hearing a sigh she turned to her partner, a smiling gracing her lips as she watched as Luther slept. That was another thing Kara loved, the android sleeping beside her his features relaxed, his lips parted.

Rolling onto her stomach she rested her head on her arms as she continued watching him, thinking of how far they had come along in their journey to be free, and now they were here. Reaching over she brushed her fingers across his cheek, her thumb brushing against his bottom lip.

Luther let out a sigh, his eyes fluttering open, warm brown eyes fixing on her, a soft smile on his lips.

“Good morning.” Kara greeted, inching closer. Placing a tender kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Good morning to you too.” Luther purred, draping an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Kara moaned as she deepened the kiss, before pulling away, biting down on his bottom lip gently. Before moving to kiss down his neck, a low moan escaping Luther’s lips as her hand trailed down his stomach, muscles tensing as she did so.

“Somebodies in a frisky mood.” Luther mused, as her fingers dipped even lower.

“Why not?” Kara purred, placing another chaste kiss on Luther’s lips, as the larger android rolled on top of her. “Alice will be asleep for hours now, soooo...” Kara bit down on her bottom lip.

Luther loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them, when they could have moments to themselves like these. Placing a kiss on her forehead he watched as she tugged the waistband of his boxers, while his hands slid up under the over sized night shirt she wore. Pulling the shirt over her head he took a moment to marvel at the woman underneath him. 

Cool, blue eyes looked up at him as she yanked his boxers down, exposing his cock to the cool air of the room, smiling as she wrapped her hand around it, seeing that she couldn’t quite wrap her hand around him. When they had first done this he had been surprised that she hadn’t been freaked out, or discouraged by his size. 

But Kara had been more than thrilled with his size, then again she was someone who wasn’t easily deterred by anything.

“Luther?” her voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

Looking down he saw Kara looking up at him, her hand slowly working his cock. Her thumb brushing against the head, making him shudder. The things she could do with those hands of hers could drive him crazy. But he had other plans, after all she always was the one to take the reins when it came to sex so...

Reluctantly pulling her hand away he smiled down at the woman beneath him. “As much as I love the things you can do with your hands I have something else in mind...” Rolling on to his back he pulled Kara on top of him.

Before she could protest he silenced her with a rough kiss, tongue pushing past her lips. Pulling away he smiled up at her. “I think it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Before Kara could utter another word he had lifted her up by the hips until she was seated on his face. 

“Luther what are you-ah!” Kara gasped as his tongue brushed long her sex, making her cry out. While his hands slid up her sides to her breasts. 

His thumbs brushing against her nipples, making her cry out once more. He had always loved the sounds he could pull out of her, or the way she said his name as she climaxed her cunt squeezing his cock as she came. But there was something about having her like this as he used his mouth on her, his tongue brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves, making her cry out again.

“L-Luther...” She choked out, both hands gripping the head board as her climax drew closer, her legs squeezing around his head as she came. “Oh god...” she panted, her face flushed as Luther lapped at the juices flowing from her cunt.

As she fought to catch her breath she struggled to climb off of Luther, her chest heaving, as she flopped down on the bed beside Luther. A satisfied smile on her lips as she looked to him, as he moved to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

“We still have some time,” she said, drawing closer to him. “Want to go another round?” she asked, her fingers brushing against his cock.

At that Luther could only smile as he moved to kiss her once more. This was why he loved mornings, when he could spend time with the one he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Yeah the smut here was kind of weak here, I have no idea why maybe I was trying to go for a more romantic feel and overly smutty one, but never less I hoped you liked it? I find this ship is kind of underrated in my opinion, and this is Queenie signing off, have a good day. Also I'm sorry if people read this hoping for more smut, I tried to but I chose to write something short and sweet for them.


End file.
